A conventional illumination sill plate is mounted on a threshold of a vehicle and is configured to display a trademark or car name.
An improved illumination sill plate contains at least one power cell configured to supply power to a light emitting element so as to eliminate the need to affix a wire to the power supply unit of the vehicle.
The improved illumination sill plate also contains the at least one power cell and a circuit board, and reduces the possibility of damage due to water penetrating into the illumination sill plate.
In addition, the improved illumination sill plate makes replacement of a power cell easier.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.